Nowadays, dental replacement parts are mostly designed and produced with the aid of digital means.
For example, WO 2012/041329 A1 and WO 2012/083959 A1 describe methods that produce a digital model for the production of a dental replacement part consisting of a dental prosthesis and a prosthesis base. For this purpose, a three-dimensional digital representation of the jawbone to be provided is, in particular, used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,114 B2, a dental restoration is designed by means of a haptic interface.
Some dental replacement parts, such as model cast prostheses, require additional, reinforcing structures, such as retaining and supporting elements. For example, it is customary to reinforce the model cast prosthesis by a rear protection plate when replacing one or more front teeth by a model cast prosthesis. It is problematic to integrate the rear protection plate into the dental replacement part such that, on the one hand, a sufficient stability can be ensured and, on the other, it is ensured that the artificial teeth feel natural in the mouth of the patient and are positioned as desired.
The aim of the present invention is now to provide a method for generating a digital model of a dental replacement part comprising such a rear protection plate, as well as a method for its production, which ensures high stability, as well as great precision, with respect to position and fitting accuracy.